


My Brothers a Homo

by Hormmm



Category: falsettos
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, M/M, modern high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormmm/pseuds/Hormmm
Summary: This is how I found out my brother is really fucking gay for Whizzer Brown(DISCONTINUED)





	My Brothers a Homo

_This, this is how I found out my_ _brother is really fucking gay for_ _Whizzer Brown._  
_I thought it’d start out as any other school day but things weren’t adding up._  
_Marvin is weird but I noticed him being a bit extra during this_ _time…_  
“Are you okay?” Jason asked, watching Marvin bounce his leg up and down.  
Marvin bit at his nails, blinking rapidly. “I, um, I’m fine.”  
Jason gave a him a skeptical look, staring at his older brother. “If you say so..”  
The car ride to Falsettos High School was silent. Jason kept glancing at Marvin with narrowed eyes. “You’re tense.” He pointed out. Marvin sighed. “It’s nothing.”  
“Is it Trina?”  
Marvin clenched the steering wheel tightly.  
“It is, isn’t it. You had an argument, didn’t you?”  
“Stop trying to fucking pull a Criminal Minds and quit profiling me.”  
Jason tilted his head, staring at Marv. He pursed his lips. “What was the argument about?”  
“Jason, please stop pushing it.”  
Jason sighed, staring out the window.  
The rest of the ride was clouded in a tense silence.  
~  
The brothers made a beeline to the school, separating and fiting into their respective groups.  
“Marvin.”  
Marvin sighed, slumping his shoulders, he turned around. “Trina.”  
Trina huffed. “So?”  
“So what?”  
“Are you going to apologize for standing me up for the sixth time this week? I waited for you at that restaurant till it closed. Did I get a phone call? No. A text? Nope!”  
Marvin groaned. “Trina-”  
“No, Marvin, shut up. Are you even serious about us anymore? Because I’m sick and tired of your bullshit!”  
Marvin stayed silent, watching his girlfriend stomp off. He sighed, rubbing his face with his hoodie sleeve. “Fuuuccckkk.”  
“Wow dude, looked like you took quite the blow.”  
Marvin looked up, rolling his eyes as soon as he saw who it was. “Whizzer.” He hissed.  
“Marv, buddy. How are you?”  
Marvin harshly yanked open his locker, stuffing his books in. He slammed it shut, walking off. “Oh! Come on, Marvie!!! Don’t leave me hanging!”  
Marvin growled, he could practically hear the shit eating grin in Whizzer’s voice.  
Whizzer Brown.  
Marvin’s #1 rival. The idiot got held back a year, probably skipping class so much to have sex in the bathroom. Brown is cocky and arrogant “MARVIN!” and oH MY GOODNESS, WHY DOESN’T HE JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE???  
“What do you want now, Whiz- oh, hey Charlotte.”  
Charlotte crossed her arms, giving him a scrutinizing look. “Really, Marvin?”  
He sighed. “What did I do now?”  
She huffed out a laugh, the duo started to walk down the halls together. “You look like a five year old stomping down the halls.”  
Marvin petulantly huffed, crossing his arms. “Whatever.”  
“Get to theater, nerd.” Marvin groaned. “But Whizzer-”  
“Shut up and go.”  
Marvin huffed, walking into class.  
“Marvin, took you long enough.” Mrs. Goldberg said. “Go with Whizzer, you two are paired up for class today.”  
Whizzer grinned, sending Marvin a wink.  
Marvin’s face fell.  
_And this was only the beginning for my_ _brother._

**Author's Note:**

> More on this au at my tumblr @andyrandystonybony or Sam @holiday-queer


End file.
